


make it last forever, friendship never ends

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [30]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: Nile asks them about their favorite concerts they've seen over the centuries.
Series: September Drabbles [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	make it last forever, friendship never ends

“Andy likes that musical group, what was their name?” Joe asks Nicky. They’re sitting around in a pub somewhere in rural Ireland, a remote and drizzling place that feels fitting for the number of stories the gang has been sharing with Nile.

Nicky frowns. “The Sugar…no…”

“Wait.” Nile inhales half her drink, trying not to cough. “Do you mean The Spice Girls?”

Andy pelts her fries at Joe, each landing with terrifying accuracy in his curls.

“Remember that concert?” Nicky says. He frees a fry from Joe’s hair. “You acted as you've never heard music until that night, Andromache.”


End file.
